1. Field
This disclosure relates to glass sheets, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for severing a glass sheet.
2. Technical Background
A glass sheet may be formed using a variety of different processes. During or after formation, the glass sheet may be cut to a particular size and shape as part of forming a glass article from the cut glass sheet.